doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Sopara
Greatest Jagdish, the next several pages hold an overview of the City of Silk and Spice, its character, economics, and history. This information, though it presents a fine picture of the city as a whole, may prove somewhat dry for someone who wishes the depth of detail. On the other hand, it serves as a very nice, quick way to describe the city in general." ~ Your Most Humble Servant and Abject Admirer, Al-Kamari Zahir Description The City of Silk and Spice sits on the Mirror Sea, and is the junction of several major trade routes. Its Palace, The Kurma Natajara, the grandest palace in the Il-Kyaar (What humans call Clayth). The Palace is home to the hereditary Jagdish Mu’kesha, to whom most other rulers pay at least token homage. The city is visited by pilgrims from cities and nomad tribes alike, by traders from near and far, by the powerful and the powerless who wish to see the Jagdish Mu’kesha, by tourists noble and ignoble, by the greedy and the contented, by those who seek adventure and those who create it, those who are looking for a better way of life or another chance...the list is endless. Silken Sopara, therefore, is a hub in many ways, and its natives reflect this quality. Society * Marriage: Marriage does not exist outside of the Nobles and Guilds and is often only used as a tool for business and contracts. Spreading wealth or ensuring legacy. Normal Soparans will live together or have children but at anytime one partner may leave for any reason. * Religion: The only recognized religion is of Daerith Ri and it is mostly used by the sea faring. The Head of the Daerith Ri church pays to keep all other organized religions out of Sopara. The Jagdish Mu’kesha and the Hands behind the Mirror are well compensated to allow one religion but have not declared it sanctioned by the state. * Education: Education is important to the Lygrans. Finance, Sailing, History, Language, Rhetoric, Philosophy, Sciences and the Arts all are taught by tutors. Personal contracted servants of the wealthy, who often boast about the number and names of their tutors. Tutors often sight pedigrees as a manner of prestige. The poor often self educate or teach their young themselves. Which is frowned upon. * Wealth: '''Lygran's accept coin from all over the Mirrored Sea. They themselves prefer gems of all types and Gold Trade Bars for their business. The Master of Gems uses the Counting Houses who will trade the 'clumsy and needlessly heavy coin' for the appropriate amount of gem and trade bars (for a small fee). The only exception is the 'Impure Coinage' minted Vaerostyr. The coin of the Dragonborn is frowned upon and normally not accepted as trade. When it accepted the price usually doubles for the buyer. * The Lygrans are independent, strong-willed, and self-reliant. They demand their personal freedom and are proud and adventurous. Both male and female favor the practical working clothes of sailors: a lightweight shirt or blouse with billowing sleeves, pantaloons, and supple black belts. Colorful sashes and headscarves are popular, as are earrings. Almost everyone wears a dirk or dagger, and swords of various styles are common accessories as well. Most of the citizens would fight to defend Sopara, as the city provides them with the life they wish to lead. Sopara is a tough city, and its residents are certainly not above performing illegal activities such as smuggling and piracy. These two practices are the major sources of income for the City and provide the Vetica de la Istra with a steady supply of fine and exotic goods. Though most of their activities are concentrated along the North Coast, many of the corsairs also search further abroad for booty, venturing into the Southern barbarian seas and returning with strange wares that fetch high prices from the right collector. As long as the theft occurred outside the city, no one cares, as long as it wasn’t a Sopara merchant. Questionable goods are just something else to be bartered for in the Vetica. '''Caste System * 1. Jagdish Mu’kesha - The ruler of all within the city. His word is absolute authority and is above the laws he makes. He is without reproach and oversees all facets of the city. The Current Jagdish Mu’kesha is named Bhartesh. Like his predecessors before him he is an open Rakshasa and has many rivals. He uses Sopara to gather wealth and power and ward off assassination attempts from other Rakshasa, who would take over the city as he who kills the Jagdish becomes the Jagdish. His is a Court of intrigue and he views everyone as a pawn, rival or servant. He often pits Houses and Ministers against each other and keeps them off balance, only stopping them when an outside influence threatens Sopara. He is a collector of sorts and prides himself on his harem. He tries to have beauties from all races and even genders. * 2. The Hands Behind the Mirror- This includes Ministers of Sopara, Guild Houses and Noble Families ** Recognized ministers are; *** Master of Gems *** Masters of Sails *** Master of Shadows *** Master of Fates *** Master of Mysteries ** Recognized Guild Houses are; *** House Tayif *** House Al'Medani *** House Asaad *** House Marktesh *** House I'Tiraf * 3. Amaloka - The Commoners and Citizens of Sopara. * 4. Via’katiam- Non People. Slaves, criminals, beggars, homeless, and any other dregs of the city. Population appx 18,954. The Citizens of Sopara are mainly Lygrans (75%), Human (15%) and other (10%). Within the borders of Sopara just about anything is acceptable and actions that would be illegal or immoral in other lands are tolerated. The law permitted nearly anything including lewdness and slavery as long as it doesn’t interfere with the Hands Behind the Mirrors or Nobles. While slavery is tolerated it is frowned upon as it is seen as a sign of weakness to own slaves instead of having the wealth to pay for working or fighting men. Only the most desperate or weakest of Citizens own slaves. City Districts The Grand Port and Warehouse District A district of contrasts, this one is home to wealthy merchants and strange outlanders alike. There is no foreign quarter, but for an non-Lygran, the warehouse district is the best place to look. The disparate cultures here have made this the most tolerant area in the city, and foreigners are certain to be the most comfortable here. They also have an easier time securing lodgings and other amenities. The Warehouse District is located in the Southern part of Sopara, sandwiched between the Inner Harbor and the Grand Bazaar. While not possessing the volume of the Grand Bazaar or the constant activity of Queensgate, it is a bustling quarter, its streets full of men and women hurrying about. Carts, wagons, horses, and camels fill the streets, most laden with goods, while richly clad Humans, Elves and other non Lygrans races are moving about. The Grand Bazaar Haggling is standard procedure at the Grand Bazaar, and a rich outland fool who comes in and begins paying the asking price for everything he buys quickly gains a reputation. Before long, the asking price begins to double and triple at subsequent shops, and the respect he receives goes down in proportion. Most merchants respect a good bargainer; a truly satisfying sale is one in which the merchant gets the normal price of an item, after an hour of begging, screaming, gesturing, prancing, wailing, making outrageous protests, and the like. Prices are almost never posted. People wishing to know a price must ask. Also, a merchant does not waste time with those who cannot pay. An adventurer in battered armor and torn clothing is asked to show his silver before any serious haggling can begin. Prices vary with the season and the availability of the goods. * Vetica de la Istra is one of the most impressive structures in Sopara. Located d in the Coin District it is a huge marketplace, and built as an oval stadium surrounded by terraced 50-foot walls. The Istra has 50-foot-wide levels for consumer and mercantile traffic. From the upper levels falls some shade to the lower ones. The most expansive areas for merchants is the entry level on the ground or the first terrace over the entry arches. Greater guilds and merchant houses have monopolized that area of the market. Wide ramps lead up to the terraces where additional stalls and booths provide anything and everything from across the Mirrored Sea. The city guards are constantly patrolling the market and therefore only a few illegal goods can be found at the Vetica. But the Vetica de la Istra is also a place where clandestine meetings are often planned for unlawful business, which actually takes place elsewhere. The Vetica de la Istra is so large, newcomers can become lost and never come close to the shops or goods they seek. * Services for Nobles - Laksi al-Afyid (Lygran Female) runs a procurement agency. She operates out of a lavish house on the side of the Vetica de la Istra nearest the Court District. Laksi is adept at catering to the tastes and whims of the rich and powerful. Patrons are invited in to rest and enjoy fine wines and date cakes. Meanwhile, Laksi’s crew of agents fetches whatever the noble desires from the Vetica. Laksi’s agents are all skilled bargainers. * Tarouk Mirami (Lygran male) has been at the Vetica de la Istra for several years, and he knows the area well. He has a good ear for what is going on at the market. Shoppers who hire him as a guide, for one gold an hour, have a good chance of finding what they are seeking. Parok has deals with several merchants; he steers customers toward the AlFarif spice shop, to the Al-Cinel shop for rare items, and the Al-Danafi house for most other things. He receives a cut of the profits for his trouble. Parok is a good customer at the Bakers’ pastry shop, and he is partly responsible for their booming business. He has a great fondness for their hot pies and usually takes his pay in them. * Alik Aksama, Fine Rugs: Alik (Lygran, Male) is one of the busiest dealers at the Vetica. He has three large tents that hold a large selection of rugs, carpets, and tapestries of all types. Alik is a shrewd haggler. * The Barber Shop of Gorar al-Aksar: One of the most famous individuals of the Vetica de la Isltra, and a fixture in his shop for the last 40 years, is Gorar al-Aksar. (Lygran, Male) This singing barber is respected and liked by all members of the Vetica, even his many rival barbers. His shop is full of astrological charts and books, and he insists on casting a horoscope for all of his customers, whether they want one or not. This quirk aside, Gorar’s shop is always full of listeners and customers, for Gorar spins some of the best tales at the Grand Bazaar. His services come high—his asking price and normal price are both 50% above those listed. * Gogal al-Misal, Slave Trader: Gogal (Lygran, Male) is a more recent addition to the marketplace. He can be found nearly every day at the Vetica, maintaining his cover as a slave trader. There is no official slave market in Sopara, a fact that Gogal has used to make himself very rich. Gogal has an open air courtyard where he keeps his slaves, although he is perfectly willing to take orders.Gogal also roams the Vetica, actively seeking rich foreign merchants to interest in his illicit wares. * Hakim Sayad, Clothes for the Enlightened. Hakim (Human, Male) is a portly man with a hideous smile. He is always dressed in the latest fashions, and more than a few members of the court come to Hakim for their clothes. Hakim has two large, adjoined red and white striped tents containing his current stock. He prides himself on being able to clothe his customers from head to toe. He carries a full stock of caftans, abas, boots, caps, cloaks, turbans, veils, waistcoats, chador, keffiyeh, and jellabas. Hakim is a shrewd bargainer and he delights in a bargain. His goods are usually of high quality. * Howard Baker, Fine Pastries: (halfling, male) Proof that not all outland ‘barbarians’ are real barbarians, Howard (is a member of the fabulously rich Baker family of Darkwell.. His exotic pastries have caught the fancy, and taste, of the court crowd, and the Baker family is doing a booming business. Howard has a team of ten halflings working for him, although only three (he, his wife, and his daughter), are originally from Darkwell. The rest are employed and trained by him, and the pastries of the Baker establishment are well known for quality. His specialties are bouqthi, a rhubarb filled pastry, both very tart and very sweet at the same time, and fruitcakes of all types. He also makes a hot pie known as a bubbler, using cherries or peaches, that are still bubbling when removed from the oven. These are usually prepared in the evening, when the worst heat of the day is gone. The smell usually has customers surrounding his shop, for everyone agrees that bubblers must be eaten hot. Court District Famous throughout the Land of the Mirrored Sea is the Palace of the Illuminated Throne, also known as the Lair of the Great Tiger, the Palace of the Jagdish Mu’Kesha, and the place to which all eyes turn. The area is not only well-patrolled, it is one of the most beautiful city areas in all of Sopara. The wondrous public gardens and the awesome Palace of the Kurma Natajara are surrounded by the fantastic turrets of the manors of the Court District. As the wealth of the ministers and guild houses grow, the palace and the manors are increased, remodeled, improved in the fantastic ways only great wealth and powerful magic can envision. The Jagdish Mu’Kesha holds open court for his citizens one day a week, so it is not uncommon to see a poor tradesman or merchant approaching the Court of Illumination. The Jagdish Mu’Kesha wishes to learn of his people and often gives his people the honor of meeting him. Palace The Palace of Kurma Natajara is located upon the largest hill in Sopara. The Palace is the current home of the Jagdish Mu’kesha, Bhartesh. It is said that the Jagdish is so wealthy the locals call the palace the home of silk and spice. Indeed, the Palace is one of the most opulent homes to a ruler in any land. It is rumored that the women of Sopara are so beautiful that they wear bright bolts of thin silk over their faces to diminish the desire of men. The Palace itself is rumored to be so opulent that a single cushion from a chair could feed a poor family for a week. Inner Harbor The Inner Harbor is actually a district wedged between the Warehouse District and the Vetica de la Istra. It primarily functions as the main attractions for visitors, the wealthy who still reside on ships and day trippers and crew of ships who make port for a few days before moving along. Many taverns, bars, houses of ill repute and all manner of recreational business can be found in the Inner Harbor. Queensgate Home to the the majority of the Lygrans in Sopara. This district is abustle with comers and goers at all manner of the day or night. The largest district, permanent housing and quarters can be found for the citizens of Sopara. Lygrans